~*Dear Diary*~
by Tenshi Cat
Summary: Sailor Moon/Escaflowne What happens when Usagi meets a boy that came from a pillar of blue light, he has no memory and at the same time Usagi discovers that she's Sailor Moon. Will he remember? Will Usagi help him? Or will love add a twist to the fic? r/r
1. The Boy and Sailor Moon

TIMELINE:  
SAILOR MOON IS AT THE BEGINNING OF ALL SAILOR MOON.  
ESCAFLOWNE IS AT THE BEGINNING TOO.  
  
DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR ESCAFLOWNE  
  
~*DEAR DIARY*~: THE BOY AND SAILOR MOON  
  
~USAGI WRITING IN DIARY~  
  
Dear Dairy,  
  
Today, as usual, I woke up late and was running to school wearing my female school uniform with my school bag in my hand. I was running in top speed until I bumped into someone, a male to be exact. He was wearing a black turtleneck with a horrible green jacket. He had black hair and blue eyes. His name was Mamoru. He said, and I quote, "Be careful Meatball head! You're such a klutz!" Can you believe it? He called me 'Meatball head!'  
  
Anyways I didn't have time to argue so I just ran towards school but, of course, I stopped when I saw a group of 7 year olds practically torturing a poor cat. I, being ever so nice, went over and scolded the boys as they ran away from the scene of the crime. I then stared down at the cat, it was black and it had red eyes. Apparently the boys put a bandage on its forehead. I bent down and quickly ripped the bandage off to reduce the pain. What freaked me out was that on its forehead was a crescent moon.  
  
I was observing the cat until I hear the school bell ring. I looked up and ran rapidly to school. I climbed a flight of stairs then grabbed my classroom doorknob and went inside just in time to hear Ms. Haruna call my name for attendance.  
  
I could feel the students in my classroom sweat drop when I came in waving my hands in the air and yelling, "Here!" But Ms. Haruna reacted differently. She rubbed her temples and let detention pass. She probably had a date today.  
  
I then sat on in my desk where my friend Hitomi sat to my left and my friend Naru sat to my right.   
  
After school I changed my clothes into a pair of blue shorts and into a white T-shirt. Hitomi and Naru already practiced running the track and went to Naru's mother's jeweler store, so I practiced alone.  
  
I ran with grace, Mamoru no baka was wrong about me being a klutz, as I felt beads of hot sweat roll down my face and in the process cooling me down.   
  
I was still running, but then stopped suddenly when a pillar of blue light shot from the sky to the ground in front of me. At the same time a saw a figure in the blue light fall onto the ground. Dirt kicked up from such an impact.  
  
When the blue pillar had disappeared I was so afraid that the male figure had died. I went over and turned him over gently onto his back. He had black hair and was wearing a gray armor or some sort. In his right hand he held an antique sword. At least it looked like an antique.   
  
The first thing I did was asked the unconscious boy, "Are you ok?"  
  
His eyes snapped open, the eyes were like an endless colour of brown. After awhile he answered, "I guess. Where am I?"  
  
His voice was wonderful; it somehow made my heart wild. I was about to answer his question when he asked me a question that caused me into shock. He asked, and I quote, "Who am I?"  
  
I hesitantly replied, "I... don't know who you are,"  
  
He then looked up at me in shock and pain. I quickly mused to myself, "I think you lost your memory," there was a slight pause then I continued, "What would you like to be called?"  
  
His eyes then held a sparkle of hope, "Van."  
  
I widened my eyes as I tried the name out, "Van?" he nodded at his name, "Would you like to stay at my house?"  
  
He smiled slightly and nodded.  
  
I then took him to my house; believe me his sword was back into his scarab, and it took me about an hour to convince my father, Kenji, to let a guy with a sword and no memory to stay at our house.   
  
Once my father agreed, my brother, Shingo, became friends with Van quickly.  
  
Van seemed innocent and yet as curious as a cat.  
  
Cat? That reminds me about the cat, that I so greatly saved, was a female.  
  
She told me her name was Luna when I went into my room. Which scared me half to death to know that a cat was talking to me. When I finally calmed down she said I was the champion of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon.  
  
I thought she was dumb but when she did a back flip on my bed a beautiful broach appeared. And I mean beautiful. I picked it up as Luna told me to say, "Moon Prism Power Make-up,"  
  
As stupid as I was I shouted those words and immediately I felt ribbons caressing my body. In a flash I stood in a body suit much like Sailor V's uniform.  
  
After that I heard Hitomi's and Naru's plea for help from the red things in my hair.  
  
With that heard Luna guided me to the jeweler store. The store were littered bodies of unconscious people. I couldn't defeat the monster but a guy in a tuxedo called Tuxedo Kamen tossed a red rose at the monster. I seriously think that he's dumb. Like, who battles a flesh-eating monster in a tuxedo? Anyway I finished it off by shouting, "Moon Tiara Action!"  
  
After that I went back into my room from the open window, only to see Van sitting on my bed as if waiting for me. And get this; I was still in my Sailor Moon form. And he recognized me.  
  
I quickly transformed into my casual clothes and we talked about it. He liked Luna and he promised not to tell anyone about me being Sailor Moon.  
  
I eventually got to keep Luna too.  
  
I've got to go now Diary; my mom's calling me for dinner.   
  
Bye!  
  
Usagi Tsukino a.k.a. Sailor Moon  
  
~REAL WORLD~  
  
With a sigh Usagi closed her black diary with a silver moon on it, locked it with her silver key and put her pen on her table. Sure she felt glad about Van. Even mentioning that name made her feel giddy inside, but the Sailor Moon business is just too tiring.   
  
"Usagi this is the third time! Dinner is ready!" yelled her mother from downstairs.  
  
"Ok!" Usagi shouted back as she sighed and went down stairs for dinner.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE! PLEASE R/R!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	2. The New Boy and Hitomi's Kiss bet

~*DEAR DIARY*~  
  
CHAPTER TWO: THE NEW BOY AND HITOMI'S KISS BET   
  
Usagi opened her bedroom door and plopped onto her bed. With a sigh she picked up her diary, pen and started writing.   
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was quite unlike yesterday. Ok, sure, yesterday was one of a kind, but today I think I'm... falling in love.   
  
Yeah, real unlike me since I glomp almost all the kawii guys, but Van is different. He... well lets start at the beginning of the day.  
  
I actually got up early today by Luna's efficient way in 'Waking up the Bunny' as she called it a.k.a. scratched my face to bits.  
  
I guess that was an improvement since I actually got to walk, NOT run to school. And surprisingly I didn't run into any weird guy, a.k.a. Mamoru, who didn't have a fashion sense, or a cat.  
  
Oh, did I mention I didn't see Van anywhere that morning, anyway once I went to school I was so sure that Ms. Haruna was going to faint. Besides the hash breathing and the dizziness she was quite all right.   
  
I took my seat silently, ok maybe not, everyone was talking all at once about a new boy coming to our class. I was going to speak but Ms. Haruna interrupted.   
  
We all stared intently at the woman standing in the front of the room as the classroom door opened and a boy came and stood beside the teacher.  
  
Would you believe it! The boy was Van! Ms. Haruna immediately introduced him as the new boy in our class.  
  
Anyway that was beside the point. The point was that the girls literally had hearts in their eyes, even Hitomi seemed a little distracted.  
  
But you know what? Van came over to me at lunch and ate with me. He also suggested that he would walk home with me after school!  
  
And you know what? I'll tell ya what. After school I was standing in front of the school and silently waited for him. I waited for, what? Fifteen minutes. I felt so unloved and cold. My heart just froze when I realized that the guy I liked just left me standing there... alone.  
  
Just when I turned around I felt a gentle hand on my shoulders and I turned around and saw Van sweating and breathing hard.  
  
He said, and I quote, "Sorry for being late, I had to run forever to get those girls off my back."  
  
That was so touching! He ran like around the world to ditch tons of girls just to walk with me! ::insert heart here::   
  
Then we heard a scream. I quickly went towards the scream with Van following me. There I saw a distressed girl cowering beneath the large fang like teeth of a fat monster.  
  
I looked at Van and he nodded. With the words 'Moon Prism Power Make-Up!' I became the champion of love and justice, Sailor Moon.  
  
With my introduction the monster quickly ran towards me with a 'I want to eat you' look. I didn't have time to move, but with a flash Van pushed him and me to the ground, absolutely avoiding the monster.  
  
By then the monster was looking around for us, but, of course, with the words 'Moon Tiara Action' the monster was moon dusted.  
  
Oh! Sorry diary but I promised Hitomi, Naru, Van, Yukari and Amano to practice running the track. Hitomi kind of made this deal with Amano, that if she can beat his track record then he'll give her, her first kiss!   
  
Got to go! Bye!  
  
Usagi Tsukino  
  
With a smile Usagi got up from her bed and closed her diary. Got her track bag, packed her gym clothes and looked at Luna.  
  
"You coming?" Usagi asked.  
  
Luna smiled and replied, "I think something is going to happen today, I think I'll come along, just in case."  
  
Usagi nodded, but then stared at her diary and pen. With quick thinking, and unknown reasons, she took the pen, diary and dropped it into her bag.  
  
"Come on then," Usagi said as she walked down the stairs with the black cat following her.  
  
"Mom! I'm going out for a while!" Usagi shouted to the presence in the kitchen.  
  
"Okay hunny! Be back by eight!" shouted her mother as the two walked out the door.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO! PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I PROMISE TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	3. Memories and Fanelia

~*DEAR DIARY*~  
  
CHAPTER THREE: MEMORIES AND FANELIA  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It was something I'd never dreamt of, but it happened... god it happened. And I thought that being Sailor Moon was weird, but this was outrageous. It was unbelievable, but in a way I think that this was my destiny.  
  
Van, Luna and I traveled along the streets towards the school track when all of a sudden Van clutched his head and fell on his knees. I gasped and cried out his name in desperation.   
  
Holding onto his trembling form, I tried to comfort him as much as possible. After all the trembling had stopped he looked at me with innocence shining in his eyes. For some reason I felt strange inside, but that's beside the point. I asked him if he was 'ok' and he replied that he remembers.  
  
I remember being in quite a shock. Like how would you feel if a guy drops from the sky, has amnesia, you befriend him and starting to develop some feelings for him, then all of a sudden he remembers who he was.  
  
Anywayz I then asked him what his real name was. His face became normal and said that his real name was Van Fenel. He got his first name right and since I saw his expression harden I tried not to question him further and dragged him to the school track with Luna behind us.  
  
We never talked for most of the time we were at the racetrack, instead we communicated with eye contact only. I then knew that something was unnerving him, as if calling him. Then it was time when Hitomi would try to beat Amano's track record and receive her first kiss from him.  
  
Before long she started to run as Amano started to swing Hitomi's pendant (Is that what its called?) which surprises me that it kept in sync in seconds. While watching the pendant I had this sudden flow of energy consume me from with in. I then some how had a vision of a winged man holding my childish form and lifting me up above his head, he had the same pendant around his neck.  
  
I had to shake my head to get that image out of my head as I heard Hitomi scream. I looked up and saw a lizard type monster, or was it? To me it looked like a dragon, which I found out later when Van yelled, "It's an earth dragon! Get out of here if you don't want to die."  
  
Everyone, including myself, looked at him for a millisecond and started to run, but I stayed for Van. The dragon tried to get the others but Van stopped her...him... it, whatever gender it was it roared at him. I remember screaming for him to get out of the way.  
  
Then a little pillar of blue light appeared form the sky and landed right beside him. Quickly as if acting on instinct or memory he clasped his right hand onto an item and his left hand onto another item, which were a familiar sword and a shield by the way.   
  
I didn't know what to do. I stood my ground as I stared at Van holding his weapons like a prince or a knight in shinning armor. He swung his sword at the giant beast, but it didn't even dent the skin of the so-called earth dragon.   
  
Before I knew it another vision got to me as I saw the winged man carrying a sword with his back towards us. Yes, us a woman clutched me close to her body, creating a barrier to hold me in. Before I knew it I was brought out of the vision as fast as I was brought into it.  
  
Another roar came from the dragon that brought my attention to the slightly damaged Van. I quickly reacted when I felt Luna pushing my leg, as if pushing me to battle; I grabbed my broach from out of nowhere. I wasn't so sure cause confusion swirled in my mind all at once. I then pace fully said those now familiar words that filled me with light and love.  
  
With quick action and mobility I flung my tiara as the words of the attack entered my thoughts. It spun and hit it square in the eye. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Van looking at me with appreciation.   
  
I then felt terror chorusing through his and mine veins as the earth dragon ran towards the temple where Hitomi and the others were. I then saw Van chase after it like a true hero in my own dreams.   
  
Luna then couldn't hold it in anymore, she bit, yes BIT, me so I could run after him with her following behind. Sweat dripped from my forehead as thoughts of Hitomi's, Naru's and Amano's death attacked my head. The thought made me run harder for my friends, especially Van.   
  
Then without noticing it Van jumped on the creature making it very confused. With little time left Van fell onto the ground but got up with time to spare. Hitomi then went into a trace and yelled, no screamed for Van move.   
  
I looked at the scene and saw that the dragon was going to slice Van half. The feelings of lost over came me as a new power or urge rushed into my soul and I screamed the attack, "Moon Healing Activation!"  
  
I don't where or how it came to me as a wand merged in front of my right hand, making it convenient for me to grab it and harm the creature. Little did anyone knew I only scorched it, causing it to scream and groan in pain.  
  
Some kind of force pushed Van into cut the dragon directly on top of its heart. He then pushed the meat apart and grabbed its heart. Once the heart was out of its former body the carcass disappeared.  
  
He then looked me with a smile as the heart glowed in his hands. Hitomi then ran to him and asked him if he was ok. He looked at her and then looked back to me. With a nod the same pillar of light buried Van and Hitomi in itself.  
  
I don't know why but Van stared at me with such strange serene look through the light. With out knowing it I ran towards him as he stared in shock. There was some hesitation as he reached a hand towards me so I could grab onto it. I heard a slight sigh from Luna as she jumped onto my left shoulder.  
  
With a new refined happiness I took Van's hand as Amano ran towards the light, hoping to get to Hitomi. The other two reached for each other, which only caused Hitomi to get her necklace back.  
  
Without another word we got transported to a world unseen to human's eyes. As I held Van's hand the warmth from him surrounded me, making me blissful. I looked into his eyes as we got pulled into the air and onto another world.  
  
We landed completely out of harm, except for Hitomi who landed on her butt, which was, by the way, quite entertaining for awhile. After smiling at Van I transformed back into the plain old Usagi then I took in my surroundings. Wooded field was our surrounding, but then I looked at the sky and saw both the earth and moon, side by side as if they were married. Then Luna jumped onto my shoulders again.  
  
With a nod towards Luna I looked at Hitomi as she stared at me in shock. Ignoring her I looked at Van again as a sudden rustling sound came from the bush. Glowing yellow eyes shot back at me as I stared in fright at the mysterious eyes. Before long the eyes emerged into wolf men.   
  
I could feel Van stand up straighter, tense up and became the same warrior he had been just a minute earlier. Noticing his actions I gathered my courage up and stood straight as a human could possibly be.  
  
One wolf man came up to us, whom I assumed as leader, and I was right. Van then smiled and they greeted each other. Before long we were riding on yaks towards a place.  
  
"Where are going?" I remember asking.  
  
"My home," he replied as he smiled at me.  
  
I remember that I couldn't help but smile back as I told him excitedly, "I want to see your home."  
  
"Then you will," he whispered out as Luna crept onto my legs and started to snooze. Hitomi was now ignoring everyone as if they were crazy.  
  
Then at daybreak we arrived at Fanelia, Van's home. As we traveled through the town people cheered on. For, not mine, not Hitomi's, but Van's arrival. This was when I felt a burst of happiness as I saw Van smile at these people.  
  
Then we stopped as Van jumped off of the yak and immediately got hugged by a catlike creature, which was named Merle. I then jumped off the yak as Hitomi stayed on her's. Luna quickly followed me and jumped onto my head.  
  
Four armored men then came and greeted Van as Merle stepped back into the crowd. I stared at this scene as Van held up the dragon heart and announced that he had defeated the dragon and obtained a Dragu-energist. I looked at the four men in shock as the bowed to Van.   
  
~REALITY~  
  
With a sigh Usagi closed her diary without saying goodbye as she stared at big robots that were called Melefs roaming around the kingdom, preparing for a tournament. A knock was then heard from the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Usagi asked as Luna got up from her nap on the bed and sat down on it.  
  
"It's me, Usagi, Van," came the reply through the wooden door.  
  
"Come in," she said as she got up from her seat and faced Van.  
  
There was silence at first... then Van asked with concern burning within him, "Are you ok?" Luna then perked her ears upwards to hear the conversation better.  
  
Usagi could only lick her lips and replied softly, "How come you never told me you were a king?"  
  
"I had amnesia," Van explained.  
  
"I know, but when we were riding on the yaks. You could of told me," she said with hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry I lied to you," he apologized.   
  
Usagi looked down at the carpeted floor and then back at him and said with a smile, "It's ok now."  
  
Van slowly let go his breath, which he just realized he was holding.  
  
"But," she spoke aloud.  
  
Van held another breath again as he stared at her, hoping that she wouldn't get made at him.  
  
"Promise not to lie to me again, cause you worried me," she told him.  
  
He then gave a laugh and said, "The Sailor Moon. Solider of love and justice was worried that I, Van Fenel, couldn't take care of a lousy dragon?"  
  
Usagi glared at him.  
  
"Ok, ok. I was just kidding. Hey, it's time to have the coronation ceremony and I would love to have you there," he told her.  
  
She nodded as they went out of the room and towards the ceremony. Luna could only shake her head and whisper out, "Sweet young love."  
  
~CEREMONY~  
  
Usagi was in the crowd with Luna on the ground beside her as she saw a sword getting presented to Van. She could feel 'proud' surrounding him, but then terror struck again as Usagi a type of liquid started to destroy Fanelia.   
  
Luna jumped onto Usagi's head once more as a vision passed through Usagi, this time it was a vision of a once peaceful kingdom being terrorized. Usagi's ghostly figure stood in the middle of the screams and yells of the people as they ran for their lives.   
  
Usagi got snapped out of her thoughts once Van grabbed her hand and quickly dragged both her and Hitomi to a shrine. Usagi gasped in horror as Van sliced his finger and let his blood drip onto the Dragu-energist.  
  
Sudden energy grew with in Usagi as Van announced to no one that he was now the king of Fanelia and asked for the help of Escaflowne. Usagi bit her lower lip as a large stone above him cracks open and revealed a true Guymelef.  
  
"Escaflowne," Usagi whispered out as if someone from her mind had just informed her. The Van took the Dragu-energist and stuck it into a transparent red crystal, bringing life to Escaflowne.   
  
Before Usagi knew it Van went into the magnificent machine and told them that he was going to fight.   
  
"Usagi, Hitomi hide!" he ordered as an invisible force entered the shrine. Van then quickly drew his sword and prepared to fight.  
  
Hitomi kept screaming to Van where the invisible melef would attack as Usagi heard a woman's voice inside her head whispering, "Please help him, help him, help him."  
  
With a nod Usagi had this energy surge and jumped onto Escaflowne's had with Luna on her's. An eerie glow of blue surrounded both Usagi and Escaflowne as Van relaxed and destroyed the other melef with one slice.  
  
Usagi could only give a serene look as Escaflowne knelt down and took Hitomi in its grasp.   
  
"Usagi?" Van asked.  
  
"We need to go out there," her voice whispered out so only he could hear her.  
  
Van nodded and went out onto the battlefield as Usagi fell onto her knees, being held onto Escaflowne by a force, Van's force of survival and emotions.  
  
Vargas then came into view as it fell over.  
  
"King Van! Go and escape for the better of Fanelia!" Vargas screamed as he died.  
  
"No!!!!" came the anguish cry from Van. With such unprepared emotions Usagi fainted from Van's sudden force and fell from Escaflowne's head as Luna clung onto Escaflowne.  
  
Van seeing it fast screamed, "Usagi!!!!!!!!!"  
  
New emotion racked his heart as Hitomi's pendant glowed red. As Usagi dropped she heard Van's emotion cry for her, with the little amount of energy she had just received from both Van and Hitomi she whispered, "Teleport."  
  
Immediately before she dropped dead on the ground a blue pillar surrounded them and warped them out of the massacre with Merle staring at the burning flames of Hell  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE! DID YOU LIKE IT! WAS IT WORTH THE WAIT? ANYWAYZ R/R PLEASE!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	4. Allen and Jealousy

~*DEAR DIARY*~  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: ALLEN AND JEALOUSY  
  
The three figures slowly drifted down towards the ground of woodland and landed quietly as Van jumped out of Escaflowne looking frantically for someone he cared about as only friends. As he looked around he heard a familiar 'meow' and fast walked towards the little voice and saw only Luna there.  
  
"Luna?" he asked softly, "Where's Usagi?"  
  
"Van?" Hitomi asked as he turned around and stared at her, hoping that Usagi would stop hiding or to stop trying to worry her.  
  
There was silence as he stared at the ground. Finally after a minute or two he bent down and picked up Luna; then he looked at Hitomi and said determinedly, "We must find Usagi."  
  
With that said he placed Luna on his left shoulder and started towards a bunch of trees with Hitomi staring sadly at Van's back. With a few blinks of confusion, fear traveled through her body as she decided to follow Van.  
  
~USAGI WRITING IN HER DIARY~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
You won't believe this! I guess that this was another unique day, but something tells me that I'll have a lot more unique days. Anyway it started when I woke up in the middle of nowhere. Everywhere I placed my eyes was trees and darkness then all of a sudden a bald man with glasses comes in and held me against a tree.  
  
The tree's bark hit roughly against my back as the man held me in the position. Thoughts of rape entered my mind as I did what any frantic girl would of done. I screamed, no, beyond scream I hurled my voice like I would of hurled a stone into water cause of stress.  
  
Before long an owl came out of nowhere and attacked the man, releasing me immediately. I held a hand over me heart as I saw a man, a handsome man I might add, and punched the man, knocking him out.   
  
I felt my heart beating against my hand as he came over and knelt in front of me and asked, "Are you alright fair lady?"  
  
I hesitantly nodded as the owl swooped down from a tree and over some trees. I couldn't help but ask the man, "Was that YOUR owl?"  
  
He got up from his knees and said that the owl was indeed his. Then there was silence as I stared at him with curiosity as he asked what my name was.  
  
I had admit I was starting to like him so replied happily that my name was Usagi Tsukino and that I was not from here. He could only nod and ask me where I came form.  
  
I, the great Usagi Tsukino, told him I was from earth as I pointed at the sphere in the sky. I could feel him going into shock as he looked at me. I stood still as he looked me straight in the eye as if he could tell if I was lying or not from my eyes.   
  
Being the one just standing there and being observed like an experiment or something I asked who he might have been. And he greatly provided the answer that he was Allen Sezchar a knight of Asturia. (Is that right?)  
  
Before long Van came out of a bunch of trees with Luna on his shoulder and Hitomi following behind, who was panting.  
  
Allen quickly turned around as I saw Van drawing his sword and Luna jumping off to one side. Tension began to rise as the two boys made eye contact with each other. I gulped silently as Allen instructed Van to put down his sword; I just stood there watching the scene unfold like a movie as Van told him to leave me alone. I supposed that Allen saw protectiveness in Van's eyes so his drew his sword as well.  
  
Then another vision passed through me as I once again saw the winged man drawing a sword and glared at another younger man with black hair and blue eyes. I remember standing in between them as another woman and a teenaged girl looking frightened yet worried. But then I snapped out of the vision for I heard Van yell a battle cry.  
  
He ran at top speed towards Allen, no fear was in his eyes, as he gripped his sword tightly. Allen hastily dodges the sharp blade as he hit Van in the stomach with the butt of his sword. Hitomi screamed as she ran towards Van and pushed them out of the way.  
  
I then knew that if I didn't stop Allen and Van someone will get hurt, namely Van for I knew Allen was a more experienced swordsman. I cried for them to stop and told Van that he was a 'good' man, and handsome, but don't tell that to Van.  
  
Slowly Luna came up to me and jumped onto my head as I ran to see if Van was ok. I remember him staring at me with a tint of happiness in his eyes as I stared at his eyes with worry. Hitomi looked at us and quickly asked if I was ok.  
  
I turned my attention towards her and nodded, "Tired but I'm alright."  
  
After a few more 'I'm fine' and 'Yeah I'm alright' Allen led us to a fort for us to relax at.  
  
Well, diary I must stop here. I know a bit short but I have no time since I'm sitting at a table with Allen, Van, Hitomi and Luna. So bye for now.  
  
Usagi Tsukino  
  
~REALITY~  
  
Usagi sighed deeply as she closed her diary. She then looked at where Luna was and saw her licking up some sweet milk.   
  
"What is that book you were writing in?" Allen asked as he stared at the book with a pencil lying beside it.  
  
"It's a diary," Usagi replied as she looked at her diary, "A book that keeps all my secrets inside, my thoughts, my likes and dislikes."  
  
"Interesting," he whispered.  
  
"I want to know about Fanelia," Van said as he stared at Allen. Hitomi and Usagi looked at the two as Allen replied, "Burned to the ground."  
  
Van stood up immediately but was interrupted by a loud noise that sent chills up Usagi's spine. Usagi then gasped out frightened, "What's that?"  
  
"A Zaibach Floating Fortress," Van replied as he glared at it.  
  
~ENCOUTERMENT WITH ZAIBACH~  
  
Usagi's heart beat against her chest as she watched Allen talking to a man named Dilandau. Watching them talking together made Usagi have another vision of the same winged man talking to another young man. Then she saw the same teenaged girl that had the same hairstyle as her.   
  
"I love her," Usagi heard the younger man state determinably as love clearly shone in his eyes.  
  
"I only want the best for my daughter and she'll have to marry..." Usagi didn't hear the rest of the words for she saw Allen kissing Hitomi as Van stared at them with.... jealousy? Did Usagi see right? Was it jealousy that sparkled in his eyes? Whatever it was it made Usagi's heart twist a bit with a new emotion.  
  
Usagi didn't see the rest as Dilandau retreated. She then had to blink a couple of times before walking away slowly to watch the sun set. Well, not exactly sun set. She sat on a hillside as Van walked up to her and sat down beside her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Van asked her as he stared out to the horizon.  
  
"Nothing," she answered.  
  
"Usagi, you can tell me anything," he said.  
  
"Meow," Luna said as she walked up the hill and snuggled close to both Van and Usagi.  
  
"I know I can," she said, knowingly.  
  
"Usagi-"  
  
"Do you like Hitomi?" Usagi cut him off with such a straight foreword.  
  
"Of course, we're getting along pretty well now," he replied as he looked at her side view in awe. Warm emotions fluttered into his heart when she turned her face to look at him.  
  
"No, that's not what I mean," she said.  
  
Van was a bit confused as he asked, "What do you mean then?"  
  
Usagi thought for a minute, chose her words carefully and said, "I mean not the friend like way. I mean more than that."  
  
"Huh?" Van asked while acting stupid. He knew what she meant and he was afraid to tell her because for some reason his emotions are swirling aimlessly around his heart.  
  
"Never mind," Usagi ended the conversation as a hole suddenly swallowed them down towards underground where all the creepy stuff lay.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR! I KNOW SHORTER THAN CHAPTER FIVE BY JUST A BIT, BUT WHO CARES! R/R PLEASE!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


End file.
